


blurred lines

by mikalamarie2



Category: werewolf angel interracial
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikalamarie2/pseuds/mikalamarie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every great love story lines are blurred for romeo and juliet its was the line between life and death for jack and rose it was the line of social class and for us its every line ever made.<br/>There are four of us and many would think how could a relationship last between four people how could anything thrive with such hazed lines of love. Well we thought it could last. We thought we could make it work, but when you have four beings all with such will and strength and power packed into one relationship with only one willing to submit. Can it work? Will it last? Follow them and see how the lines of love,loyalty, domination, and submission are blurred and reconstructed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

∆so there are quite a lot of profanty in this story just a heads up∆

Oh for the love of god I'm so happy school is over because that was the biggest amount of bull I had to deal with all week. You know to only be 17 and a senior you'd think it would get easier but nope it so much fucking worse, I fucking hate it but I'm home now and I need cuddles. lets hope one of my three babies are home I might cry if their not. 

"TAYLOR? MATT? RAZIEEEEL?" 

"ARE YOU HOME? ANY OF YOU?"

I wanted quietly for a response but one never came so I'm guessing they aren't here.... well shit I wanted to cuddle. Damn it guess I'll sit and wait and they better get here soon!  
As I sit I start to think of how we came to be how we started out as a rocky collision of of lovers, of species really. none of us really knowing how to blend our lives, without killing one another.

*2 years prior*

Yay I'm off to Maddison house I've missed him so much over the past week. I hate that he's home schooled I can't see him all week. I can only text him and it makes me so sad but now I am off to his house today. Oh and I haven't shifted all week and I just can't freaking wait.y parents made a rule the shifting in the city is a total no go, buuut Maddisons house sits on the edge of the forest and a little farther away from the house is the beach and the ocean so I can run and be free with my best friend all I want. As soon as I make it to his house I'm damn near beating down his door. 

"Maddison (pound pound pound) MADDISON OPEN THE DOOR (pound pound ponud) PLEASE I WANNA SEE YOU!!!!!!"  
and soon my blonde best friend was opening the door, grinding at me.

"KALA-CAKES" 

I gushed silently at the nick name, don't get me wrong maddi was gayer then fairy dust but he was still attractive. 

"MADDI-BEAR" 

I'm not to sure how his nick named came about, it just did. oh well he loves it and so do i. I flung myself around him squeezing only coming to about his shoulder being 5'4" and him being 5'10". He hugged me back happy kissing my cheek.

"I've missed to so maddi."

"And I you kala darling. How was school?"

"Shit. Just like any other time I'm not with you." 

"Aw, that's sweet but I understand completely dear."

"I know. So what are we doing today? Chillin? Shifting?" 

If you have yet to figure out Maddison and I aren't human, completely. Maddison is a shape shifter and a witch I'm just a werewolf. i have some strange powers powers but I don't really know how to use them or how strong they really are Maddi doesn't even really know about all he know is that some times when I get really mad I glow its been happening for a few years but we don't really talk about it. maddi the most powerful of his siblings he has a sister and two brothers is what I'm told though I've never met any of them, Maddi says they are very privet and don't like many people. he also has an uncle or some he sees like and uncle that lives on his family lad but again never met him but oh well I try not to push Maddi he is um emotional and I only want to protect him so I don't pry. 

"I think we should just chill today my sister said she may be stopping by to pick up some things and I don't want to not be here when she's here and get her mad." 

"Oh so I get to meet the sister who shall not be named today? This should be fun...is she ugly is that why she never wants to meet me?" 

"Kala, all of my sidlings have my genes there no way in hell they could be ugly and you know it." 

"Yeah I know oh well I can't wait to meet her." 

"Yeah yeah yeah, now go sit ya little ass down" 

i had to giggle at that because I am far from little I'm curvy. No if, and, or buts about it I have a large bust, a round apple ass, thick thights, and a cute pouch stomach and being called little hasn't happened in a while. And I'm not downing being small because Maddison is on the slender side. Hes about 120 and has the body of a swimmer, bleach blonde and cute as a damn button. Small is just not yhe body type for me. Maddi is almost flawless in his body but his mind is a little more damaged and so is his heart. That's why I've always protected him with my life, no one will ever hurt him again. He is my best friend, my brother, my rock and I love him. As I sit one the couch and look at my thighs and soon I can feel the couch dip and look up to see Maddison with a bag of jelly beans, grinning i snatch the bag and cuddle into him as he hits play on troy, god Brad Pitt is so fuckin sexy.  
An hour into the movie there's a knock at the door and Maddison untangles me from out cuddled position to answer the door and I try no to drool from the sight of the beauty of the half naked greek men on the t.v.  
"Oh hi Taylor"

"What are you up to Maddison?"

"Watching a movie with kala...why?"

"You're suppose to tell Matthew, Jake, or myself when you have someone over just in case....well you know!"

"Calm down she's a wolf which means she can hear us because i know she's listening AND SHE NEEDS TO FUCKING STOP!!!!!!" 

while I love wolf hearing I hate yelling because of it. I wince and whimper from the warning I got from Maddison. I can faintly hear them come closer and I try and straighten myself for the meeting of the allusive sister of Maddison moon.

"See that's what you get for dropping in on our conversation."

"Whatever ass that hurt" 

I murmmer, rubbing my timple and close my eyes trying to free myself of the small head ache.

" well meet my sister Taylor, Taylor meet kala." 

I open my eyes to be met by the most beautiful face of any women, hell of any person I have ever seen.

"......hi"


	2. just look at her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...hi"   
> oh my fucking god look at her she is so fucking beautiful! No scratch that she is far beyond that.

"...hi"   
oh my fucking god look at her she is so fucking beautiful! No scratch that she is far beyond that. Her smooth heart shaped face. Her skin is tan but not to tan just shy of sun kissed. Her lips are plump not as thick as mine but plum and full. Her eyes are so beautiful a sparking blueish green that shine with danger and ecstasy. Her beautiful black hair streaked with pink and purple fell in beautiful curls. Her body was out of this fucking world, slender but fit, round beautiful ass, and a voluptuous bust god damnit I can't take just looking at her. But hi was all I could fucking manage to come out of my mouth, like really Mikala hi, the hell???? How was that going to get her naked and under me? It wasn't but I smiled none the less and let her look my up and down and a glimmer of hope sparked in my mind and my lower regions as I saw her soft pink tongue dart out and lap at her lower plush pink lip.

"Hi there Mikala I'm Taylor Maddison older sister-"

"Older by a few minutes" Maddison interjected

"I'm his sister and I've heard so much about you but my he surly under developed you in a physical aspect"

"The same goes for you. But I must say I'm happy to be able to see you for myself."

A sly smirk passed my lips and I slowly treked my way to her. now standing in front of her, She was only an inch or so taller than me but god she was even more beautiful up close. I could kiss her. As I stared at her flawless features I couldn't help but lift my hand and card my fingers through the silky black strands.

"Your hair is beautiful"

"So is your its natural I like it" 

I smiled as she picked up a few strands of the wavey  jet black hair. I had washed it and just put in leave in conditioner and let it stay in its wavey curly natural state. Being multiracial has more perks than one and I love it. 

"Thank you Taylor that's very nice of you to say."

"Um...I'm gonna go into the kitchen and not be in here so bye." 

I gave Maddison a short uninterested wave off as he left and focused on Taylor moving closer to her like a magnet to a piece of sheet metal.

"You are very beautiful Taylor far more then I thought any person could be."

"Shifters tend to be more attractive then most humans."

" i hope im not being to forward but your smell is intoxicating my wolf is doing laps in my head."

"Not forward at all I'm happy your wolf is fond of me."

"She's not the only one..."

By now I had inched so close our bodies were touching and our heads leaned in. As the words left my mouth and her lips brushed mine that was the end of it. Our lips met in a clash of intrigued and primal instinct. I had never kissed anyone like this before hell I had only kissed one other person but he didn't hold a match to Taylor and I knew I was attracted to both sex's and everything in between but I never thought the first real kiss I would share with someone would be with the sister of my best friend, but damn I'm happy it was. As her lips pressed into mine and I gave in letting her tongue slip in to my mouth, we found ourselves stumbling back onto the couch, her hands were locked on my hips. No complaints came as she rubbed her hands up and down my sides never moving to fast just in case I wanted to stop. always cautious of my movements and my comfort ability with the situation at hand. I hated the sluggish pace she kept as the kiss became more heated and I tugged are the lace black shirt she wore and all but ripped it from her body and she started down at me with a goldish tent to her eyes the alpha in her blood showing. 

"An alpha that's hot."

"Are you willing to submit to me?" 

"Let's find out" 

With a wink we dived back into this lustful dance of strangers and soon I felt a shape claw rip down my graphic tee and felt the material drift from my body and I felt her warm soft hand glide up my body and under my bra to cup my breast.

"DONT FUCK ON MY COUCH DAMN IT UUUUGGGGG." 

I huffed and looked over at Maddison.

"Fine asshole but we will have sex on this couch one day..."

"Does this mean there will be an us?"

"There can be if you want it to be"

I muttered softly as I glanced back up at Taylor her eyes still glowing gold.

"I do"

"Good but first I want a date."

"So a date you will have."

I smiled and slid away from under the alpha and made my way to the kitchen letting my shreds of shirt fall away.

"Mmm you look good enough to drink"

I smile and turn in the muscular arms that have engulfed me

"Hi rafie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Hungary... Mind letting me feed?"

"One, have I ever minded and two, even if I did you would do it anyway."

"This is true but its only because you taste good"

"Freak"

I laugh at the beautiful vampire that stands before me. Raphael is Maddison long term on and off boyfriend and lover he is a flirt and like to drink from me just to see me whither in his arms but a vampires bite effects everyone differently and it turns me on believe it or not. I smile as he picks me up sitting my on the counter and  I lean my head to the side for him and giggle softly and he kisses and licks at his chosen spot before I feel his fangs extend and soon break flesh. Dots and swirls cross my vision and sure enough I'm moaning out like a French whore but who can blame me? Rafies beauty is inly matched by his ego both like shining China, expensive, everyine wants it but unlike china he is no where near as delicate as I grip his shoulders digging my nails in moaning and panting like its the last thing in the world for me to do. I can feel his hands grip my hips digging his long slender fingers into the flesh there and that was my undoing as I gripped him closer melting into his torso dragging one hand down and up his back and the other through his hair

"Rafie"

The only breathless word that passed my lips as he fed and drank from me but just as soon as it had started it ended. I whimpered and panted as he detached himself from my neck but still held me to him.

"You never seem to disappoint when it comes to dinner and a show dear"

That smirk never leaving his blood stained lips.

"You are such a messy eater rafie"

"I know"

He chuckles and pats my leg softly and grabs a monster from the fridge for me. I am never left bored at maddisons house and that I am thankful for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like the story thank you to anyone who has read it


End file.
